


The Path We Choose

by keepcalmandtrainadragon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pocahontas (1995) Fusion, Barry is Pocahontas, Bigotry & Prejudice, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepcalmandtrainadragon/pseuds/keepcalmandtrainadragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting stuck in the wrong time period, Eobard Thawne must wait for his chance at revenge. But that doesn't go to plan when the particle accelerator malfunctions too early. Now meta-humans are showing up all over the country, including a two-year-old Barry Allen. Now Eobard has to make a new plan, one that involves building a remote meta-human society. And for twenty years no one bothers them. Then one day, a boat lands on the shore of their island. Non-metas had never been to the island, but the crew of the ship, led by the infamous Leonard Snart, don't know that metas are on the island. That is until Snart, renowned for hunting metas, meets Barry Allen. Then everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I prompted this on Tumblr a few months back to coldflashtrash. And I finally got around to writing it. This is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it.

Eobard Thawne had made many rash decisions in his life. Ones that in hindsight had been moronic to make. But he couldn't regret any of them. They had led to meeting the Flash. Perhaps not in the way he had planned, but he had become an integral part of the Flash's life, even if it was as an enemy. Over time he had learned to think more before making a decision. Make a plan, then execute it. However, the impulsiveness had never really gone away. So in that moment, when he had been battling his adversary again, a thought flittered into his mind. A way to finally beat the Flash. Something that no one had ever been able to accomplish. He was going to be the first, and that had sent a thrill through him. So in that moment, the one that when someone looks back identifies as the pivotal moment, the one that changed everything, he ran. He ran faster than he ever had, and it worked. He could feel time slip away as he traveled further and further back. Twenty-four years back to be precise. It was such a simple plan. An elegant one at that. Go back in time to when the Flash was just a child, not a superhero, and kill him. It was perfect. Until he glanced behind him for just a moment and saw said hero chasing him. He wasn't gaining, just keeping pace. And maybe this was the moment that had changed everything because rather than simply keep going and merely staying ahead of his nemesis, (Eobard knew he could stay ahead, he was faster, not weighed down by morals and righteousness) he sped up. And _that_ was the mistake that changed everything. 

Eobard pulled ahead of the Flash and pushed himself even faster. He finally reached his destination and slowed down. He stopped and searched his surroundings. A residential neighborhood in Central City. He smiled and recalled the book he had memorized as a child, the one about every superhero to exist in this golden age, and ran to the childhood address that had been listed within the book. He reached it and raced inside. Except, the Flash, nor his parents were in the house. Four random people were asleep within the house. He knew he had the right address. Eobard glanced at the calendar hanging in the office space he had stopped in and saw the year. 1977. Twelve years before the Flash was even born. He considered finding his parents and killing them therefore ensuring the Flash never existed, but there was something deeply unsatisfying about that. He wanted something tangible. Wanted some memory of the Flash to exist within the world. Something to say that he had defeated his enemy, even if it was an old news clipping of the unsolved murder of a child. 

So, Eobard came to a decision. He called to the speed force and ran, but this time to go forward. But this only worked for about one second before he stumbled and fell. He got up one more time and ran and tripped in even less time. His access to the speed force was fading. He could feel it. Eobard was stuck. He needed to get back to his time. And that's when he saw him. Harrison Wells. He was the reason the Flash existed. It was his particle accelerator that had created the scarlet speedster. 

He was in a restaurant, chatting with someone unimportant. Eobard waited. Finally, the man walked out and got into his car. On a deserted road, Eobard caused a crash and took the man's identity. He buried the body and began a new life as Harrison Wells. He severed ties with that woman Wells had been infatuated with, Tess Something. He became an established scientist and founded STAR Labs. And with time, his impulsiveness tamped down. He created detailed long-term plans, and they had all worked. Almost. There had been one miscalculation on his part. He had gotten STAR Labs a reputable title and had created the particle accelerator. But it was supposed to work. It wasn't supposed to malfunction. Not yet. So he watched in fascinated horror as all of his hard work and careful planning was ruined by a simple miscalculation. The particle accelerator blew in the spectacle that he had always imagined it to be when he was reading about the incident as a child. But it was early. Twenty- three years too early. So he stewed. He was stuck. There was no way that he could build the research company back up to its former glory and convince the public of the safety of another particle accelerator. Not in time. Eobard resigned himself to being stuck in another time, another body, with no Flash. And he continued to wallow for nearly a week after the explosion. Until he heard about a child, no older than two, who had been struck by lightning and survived. Eobard listened attentively and smiled when they mentioned the child's name. Barry Allen.        

 

* * *

 

Eobard had never understood Hollywood’s fascination with complex, inane plans that villains had in spy or superhero movies. His last simple plan had been a disaster because it had been hasty in its making. Simplicity did not usually mean half-baked, and Eobard would not make the same mistake twice. All over the news, stories of children and adults alike were developing powers. And an idea began to form in his head. He just needed to iron out the details. So he researched for forty-eight hours straight, and when he was done, he had a plan that couldn’t possibly fail. The first step was getting Barry Allen. And here was the simplicity of the plan. Barry Allen was a toddler, barely able to speak and unable to form real, lasting memories. Being so young meant that he had never learned distrust, so the first part of his plan would be easy. 

It was ten days after the particle accelerator had exploded. Eobard had been conserving his energy and the little speed force that was left in his body for the last twelve years. He changed into the yellow suit that he made sure had haunted the Flash for years. He called upon the speed force and ran to Barry Allen’s house. Everything slowed down to the point that people, cars, objects came to a standstill. He entered the house to see Nora and Henry Allen in the living room. They were sitting on the couch and seemed to be discussing something serious. Nora Allen’s brows were furrowed and she was lightly frowning. Henry Allen looked exhausted with dark circles under his eyes and a sag to his shoulders. They were likely discussing their child and what to do about his powers. He let time catch up to him as he stood in front of his nemesis’ parents. They both jerked back and gaped at him. He smiled. This would be fun. 

Without warning he sped forward and vibrated his hand into Henry Allen’s chest and squeezed his heart. He withdrew his hand, and the man went down almost immediately. Instantly dead. He turned towards the brunette and watched as she muffled a scream. She glanced upstairs and glanced back at him. It was foolish, believing that she could outrun him, but as he would come to learn, parents did foolish things for their children. Nora Allen ran towards the stairs and he let her run up them. Then he followed. He grabbed her and pulled her until her back was against his chest. His hands was on her face. Her breathing was rapid and her heart fluttered.

“Please,” she begged quietly. “Don’t hurt my son.”

“Don’t worry, Nora. Barry is what I came for. I don’t plan on hurting him. In fact, I plan the opposite. Your son has been given a very special gift. One that I plan to nurture. Know that your son will be well taken care of. I’ll make sure that he grows up to be the man he was destined to become, a hero, a legend. Perhaps this will give you hope in your last moments,” he said before he jerked her head to the left and snapped her neck. He would wonder for years afterwards if his words had given her any comfort. He quickly took the bodies of Barry’s parents and hid them in their room. The young child didn’t need to see that. He changed into normal clothes and walked into Barry’s room. He was a small child with long eyelashes and a button nose. His brown hair hung down to his forehead and curled around his ears. 

“Barry,” Eobard said gently. 

The child snuffled as he rubbed his tiny hands over his eyes. He opened them and looked around blearily. 

“Barry,” he repeated. The small speedster looked over at him. He tilted his head to the side.

“Who’s you? Where mommy and daddy?” he asked in a light voice that was slurred with sleep. 

“My name is Eobard. Your mommy and daddy went out for a drive tonight while you were asleep and they crashed the car. I’m going to be taking care of you now,” he said. “I was a good friend of your parents.”

“Are mommy and daddy okay?” he asked. 

“No, Barry. I’m sorry, but your parents passed away in the car crash,” he said. 

“Passed way?” he questioned. 

“It means that your parents can’t wake up. They can’t take care of you anymore, but they wanted me to take care of you,” he said. 

“Can I see mommy and daddy when they wake up?” Barry asked in a wobbly voice as tears welled up in his eyes.

He gathered the child into his arms and rocked him back and forth as he said, “Barry, your parents won’t wake up.”

“But, I can see them ‘gain, right?” he cried as tears fell down his cheeks.

“No, I’m sorry Barry,” he said. 

The child sobbed in his arms for awhile before it turned to sniffles, and he finally drifted off. Eobard held him as he packed a bag with clothes and toys. He held the child, no, his child close as he ran back to his house. Now it was time for the second part of his plan. 

 

* * *

 

People suddenly developing superpowers had seriously freaked people out. Paranoia was rampant. Eobard could easily see another Red Scare happening. Luckily for them that wouldn’t be a problem. Well, it wouldn’t be a problem for him. 

Barry was asleep at the safe house they had been staying in. The child had adjusted better than Eobard would have expected. Barry still cried every night about his mommy and daddy, but he had grown fond of Eobard. Often when he was upset, he would go over to Eobard and crawl into his lap. And something unexpected had happened. Eobard had begun to feel affectionate towards the boy. He had never expected that. 

Ever since he had gotten his powers and learned that he would become the Flash’s greatest enemy, he had hated the man. As a child he had wanted super speed so badly because he had loved the Flash. He was by far the best superhero, definitely better than all of the others who had created the Golden Age of Heroes. Other kids had made fun of him for it since most children loved Superman or Batman. That coupled with his shyness and love of science had meant that he hadn’t had many friends growing up. But it had been okay because he would show them that the Flash was the best. He had recreated the accident that had created the Flash, and surprisingly it had worked. Except, later while he was rereading the Flash’s biography new information had appeared that he had never seen before. The Flash’s greatest enemy, the Reverse Flash, a time traveler from the twenty-fifth century, and a list of names that were suspected to be his identity. His name had been included. In that moment, Eobard had known true fury. He had sacrificed having friends and had risked his life to be like the Flash, and this is what he got in return. The Flash had tainted his powers, had tainted his life. And others had seen the changes in the biography. All of his friends, the few he had, had abandoned him when they learned he might be the Flash’s greatest enemy. The Flash had ruined his life. So he decided that if he was destined to be the Flash’s enemy, he would embrace it. He had never dreamed of holding the Flash as a toddler and slowly coming to love the boy as his own. It seemed that Fate had a sense of humor.

His research prior to getting Barry had proven useful. He had a solid database of meta-humans. Now, he just needed to get them. It wasn’t hard. Everyone was scared. A few pretty words, like safe and freedom, and people would follow you anywhere. He had gotten a little less than a hundred meta-humans in total. More than enough for his plan to succeed.

As for the last part of his research, he had found an island that was uninhabited and was plentiful in resources. This was his favorite part of the plan. A new meta-human society that he would lead with Barry Allen, the Flash, his nemesis, as his son. In a way, this was the best revenge he could have enacted because rather than the Flash hating him, Barry would love him as his father. There was something even more satisfying about this outcome that his original plan to kill the Flash. 

A young man, named Mal Duncan, opened a portal to the island to allow some of the adults to go to the island and build their homes and the small village that would become their home. The rest of the adults stayed behind in Eobard’s safe house to watch the children. Superpowers made quick work of building houses that were modern enough to have running water and some electricity, but little else. Eobard made sure that once they were on the island, everyone was cut off from the rest of the world. And it wasn’t hard to convince the others. There were stories of meta-humans across the country disappearing after being visited by the military. As far as everyone was concerned it was better to vanish and stay cut off from the rest of the world that be taken away from it by force. So within a week, everything was ready. Duncan created another portal, and everyone walked into the new village on a small, remote island in the Pacific. 

The village consisted of a group of five one-story houses that circled a clearing with dirt roads connecting to other clearing with other houses, and at the center was a market place and council building that doubled as a medical building. On the outskirts of the village, farmland was ready for crops that were brought with them and ones that could be taken from the island. Next to that were pens for farm animals that were being brought over. Quite a few of the meta-humans Eobard had selected were farmers and ranchers, which made them useful. 

To Eobard the village was crude compared to his childhood house or even the house he bought as Harrison Wells. But it was quickly becoming home, something he hadn’t known since he had traveled back that first time. Barry was happy. He was crying less, and becoming more open. He smiled and laughed more. Although being the youngest, Barry quickly made friends with the other children in the village. The boy still missed his parents, but he was healing from the loss. A year passed when something happened that Eobard had only dreamed of since this whole plan had begun. 

“Daddy,” Barry called. “Daddy!” He came zooming into their cottage and promptly tripped. Eobard jolted upright as he started to get up with the fear that the three-year-old was hurt, but Barry just got right back up and grinned at him toothily. “Daddy, guess what?”

It was only once he saw that his son was okay that it registered that he had called him Daddy. Barry usually referred to him as “Harry” since he was unable to pronounce his alias’ full name (Eobard had been forced to keep the identity since many had recognized him upon meeting).

“What, Barry?” he questioned with a small smile. 

“Shaw-a,” that must be Shawna Baez, Barry had trouble pronouncing her name, “made me go, go poof wif her. We went poof, Daddy.”

“You did?” he exclaimed. “Where did you go poof to?”

“We, we poofed to the other side. Me and Shaw-a went from, from one tree to one on the other side. And, and then I ran and ran,” he rambled with a bright smile. 

“Was that fun?” Eobard asked. 

“Yeah,” Barry answered while nodding enthusiastically, his hair bobbing up and down. Eobard made a mental note to cut it soon. 

He went over to the toddler and picked him up. Barry was still talking about some of the flowers and bugs that him and his friends had been looking at. Eobard asked questions as he sat Barry down at the table and got him some water. They talked about inane topics that only a child could come up with while Eobard got lunch ready. It was an assortment of fruit, vegetables, and cooked meat. He made sure that Barry’s food was in small, cut up pieces and set it down in front of him. He got his own plate and sat down next to his child. Eobard smiled, talked, and laughed with the little boy as they ate. 

It had taken nearly thirty years since he had gotten his powers, but Eobard had gotten more than he could have ever wished for. Revenge had consumed him wholly, that need to win. And he had won. He had beaten the Flash, no, he had beaten Fate. He was no longer the Flash’s enemy, he was Daddy. He was the leader of a new community and loved by everyone within it. He was happy. Eobard had gotten everything he had ever wanted and more. Nothing could possibly take this away from him. And if something or someone ever tried to take away everything he had worked to get, he would destroy them and everything they cared about. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry this took so long to post. School's been kicking my ass. The next chapter is partially written, but I don't know when I'll post it. However, once school is done, I'll be able to write more and hopefully post more frequently. I hope you guys like it and let me know what you think and if there's anything that needs to be fixed.

* * *

  **Twenty Years Later**

Yellow lightning streaked through the village. Wind accompanied it as hair flew in different directions. The streak entered the forest and stopped when it came to a clearing. The blur became a young man. Barry’s hair was in disarray because there was nothing to be done at hundreds of miles an hour. Barely a moment later, Shawna popped into existence.

“Beat ya,” Barry crowed. They had been racing since he was a toddler and this was the first time he had been able to win a race. 

Shawna laughed. “Good job, Bear. For awhile there I was thinking it was never going to happen,” she teased. 

He stuck his tongue out at her. Shawna flicked his forehead in retaliation.

“Wanna go again?” Barry asked excitedly. 

Shawna smiled apologetically. “Sorry, Bear. I made plans with Mark,” she replied. 

“Ooh. You two going on a date?” Barry teased.

Shawna bit her lip. “Maybe,” she said as they began to walk back to the village. 

“Seriously? That’s awesome,” he said as he bumped her shoulder.

“Yeah, it is,” she smiled.

“It’s good that you two finally got together. The tension was getting unbearable,” Barry commented.

Shawna scoffed. “Shut up,” she said playfully as she shoved him. 

“I’m serious,” Barry laughed. “We were prepared to have an intervention or lock you in a room together.”

“You’re such a dork,” she said laughingly. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

“Actually my dad and I had lunch plans, so I’m probably going to head to the market,” he replied. 

“M’kay,” she said. “See ya later, Bear.”

“Bye, Shawna. Have fun on your date,” he said as he walked down the road to the market in the middle of the village. 

He hummed under his breath as he walked. People greeted him. He smiled and said hello back. The sun filtered down through the tree canopy, there was a warm breeze, and birds sang from above. It was a day to feel content and hopeful, but then again it was almost like that everyday. Barry took a deep breath in and closed his eyes briefly, feeling the sun warming his skin and the breeze caressing his cheek. Barry went around to the stalls and picked up fruits, vegetables, bread, and cured and raw meats. He talked to everyone, asking how they were doing, how their family was, anything new going on in their lives.

When he got home, Dad wasn’t there, which wasn’t surprising. He was usually going around the village and talked to people. Seeing how everything was, if someone needed help, or something needed fixing. It was his job, after all, being leader of the village and whatnot. Although Blue Valley, named for how blue the ocean was that surrounded them, making it feel like a valley (not that Barry had ever seen a valley), didn’t have an official government system, like the mainland did, everyone unanimously agreed that Harrison Wells should be made leader. He had saved everyone when he had brought them here. There wasn’t too much that needed to be done, so he was usually done early afternoon. Barry began cooking one of their favorite meals. He chopped vegetables, made a sauce, and placed them and some raw fish in a pan. Dad came back by the time the dish was almost done.

“Hey, Dad,” Barry greeted. 

“Hey, kiddo. How was your day?” he asked as he sat down at the table.

“Good. I finally beat Shawna in a race,” he bragged.

“Really? That’s impressive. I’m pleased with the progress you’ve been making lately. You’re getting faster and faster everyday. I think you might be able to go faster than me pretty soon,” Dad said. 

“I doubt that. You’re the fastest man alive,” Barry replied with a smile. “But it would be nice to keep up.”

“You should have more faith in yourself,” he replied. “You’re capable of more than you think.”

Barry rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “You read that off a fortune cookie once.”

Dad laughed and said, “You caught me. All my good advice comes from them.”

“I knew it. You’re a fraud. Everything I’ve known has been a lie,” Barry accused jokingly.

Dad chuckled. “You’re a massive dork. Anyone ever tell you that?” he teased. 

“Me? No, never,” he replied as he served lunch. 

Dad hummed as he started to eat. “That is really good, Bear. Where’d you learn to cook like this? God knows you didn’t get it from me. Sometimes I’m surprised that I was able to feed you when you were little.”

Barry snorted. “Yeah, I know. And Cisco’s mom taught all of us to cook.”

“I’ll have to thank her for giving me such a good chef,” he teased. 

They talked for another half an hour about random topics, spanning from local gossip to new scientific discoveries. 

Dad and some of the other adults went out to the rest of the world every few months to get new supplies, building materials, medicine, seeds for any crops that weren’t native to the island. Things like that. Dad always made sure to bring back new science articles for them to read. Barry wanted to go on the supply runs with Dad and the others, especially now that he was older, but Dad wouldn’t allow it. He said that the outside world was too dangerous, especially for people like them. There was no way in hell he was putting Barry in danger like that. Besides, he claimed, there wasn’t much to see. The island was a much prettier and more interesting place to live and explore. And once Barry got fast enough, which would be fairly soon, Dad and him would run across the ocean and visit nearby islands. Barry couldn’t wait for that day, but a part of him still wanted to go see other parts of the world. Not that he’d say anything to Dad again. He didn’t want to sit through another lecture about how it wasn’t safe, people didn’t like meta-humans, someone would try to hurt him if they found out he was a meta-human, blah, blah, blah. He knew it was dangerous, but he wanted to see more of the world than just this island. Not that he didn’t love his home, he really did, but there was only so long a speedster like him could stay in one place. Nevertheless, he wouldn’t go against his dad’s wishes. Anyhow, his dad would eventually let him go on supply runs. It may just take a some convincing over the next few years. 

After lunch, they cleaned up. Dad was going for a run then meeting up with Nathan Bliss at town hall to discuss something. Barry didn’t really pay attention to that stuff. Maybe he should since he knew that everyone, including his dad, expected him to take over his father’s position as leader someday. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that. He shook the thought from his mind. No point in dwelling on it now. Besides, he was meeting Cisco in their clearing. 

When he got there, Cisco was sitting under a tree with two little, metal balls and was moving them between his fingers using vibrations in the air he created to keep them afloat. 

“Hey Cisco,” Barry called as he was entering the clearing. 

“Hey, dude,” Cisco replied with a huge grin. 

As Barry sat down next to Cisco, the latter said, “Guess what?”

“What?” Barry responded with a small smile. 

“I’m going to get to go on the next supply run,” he said with a giant smile. 

“What? No way, that’s awesome,” he replied. 

“Has your dad finally lightened up enough to let you go on a supply run?” Cisco asked. 

“No. He still thinks that I’ll die if some non-meta sees me,” Barry said with an eye roll. 

“Your dad is way too overprotective and paranoid,” he said. 

“I’ve told him that,” Barry shrugged, “but he insists that I don’t get it. Non-metas are too dangerous for me to be around. But I’m sure he’ll lighten up in a few years. I don’t think it’s sunk in that I’m an adult yet.”

Cisco raised an eyebrow and shrugged. “Whatever you say, dude.”

“Have you got those goggles working yet?” Barry asked. 

“No. I can’t get them to work consistently. Sometimes they work, but more often than not I’m just wearing regular goggles. There’s something wrong with the algorithm, but I can’t figure out what. I’ve gone over it a hundred times, but I’m not seeing any mistakes,” he answered. 

“Maybe that’s your problem. A fresh pair of eyes could help,” Barry said. 

“You offering?” Cisco asked with a smile. 

“Yeah. I’m not as well versed in technology or inter-dimensional sight seeing as you, but I might be able to help with the math, and I can probably figure the rest out,” he said.

“Cool. Science bros working together once again,” Cisco exclaimed. 

Barry laughed. They talked for a few more hours before Cisco had to go since he promised his mom that he would help make dinner. Barry stayed in the clearing and watched the light filtering through the canopy grow dim. He stood up and stretched before dashing off. There was a rocky cliff that the village was nestled close to. Barry ran next to the rocky out cropping that continued hundred of feet above his head. In minutes, an opening appeared that lead onto the cliffs that stood guard above the village. He ran away from where the village was situated, towards the other cliff. As he rushed through the trees, Barry saw birds frozen in mid-flight, monkeys suspended in mid-air as they swung from one tree to another. This was his favorite part of running: seeing the world at a standstill as he zoomed by. Within a few minutes (or what he assumed was a few minutes, it was hard to tell), he was standing at the edge of the cliff. On either side the rock face dropped hundreds of feet below him. 

Barry sat down and looked at the horizon. The sun was just starting to set. It painted the sky in brilliant reds, oranges, pinks, and purples. Dad used to take him up to this very spot, and every night they’d watch the sun set. He would always hold Barry in his lap and wrap his arms around him. Barry could remember leaning against Dad as he told him stories of the Scarlet Speedster, a superhero who had the same powers as them and would run around and save the day. Those were some of his favorite memories from his childhood. Dad and him still came up here, but Dad couldn’t always make it. Barry came up here everyday regardless. Watching the sunset was the best part of his day. 

He sat there for a few minutes and let his mind drift until he saw something he had only seen pictures of. A white boat, with metal outcropping from the deck that looked like small buildings, was sailing towards the island. It seemed like it would anchor itself a little ways off from the beach that was to the right of the cliff Barry was on. It was a little less than a mile away from the village. 

Barry frowned. No outsider had ever come to the island. He didn't know what to think about these visitors, but Dad would know what to do. He probably had a plan already in place for this very scenario. Barry got up and ran to the village. He got there in record time and jogged to his house. No one was home. Dad must still be in a meeting with Nathan. Barry sat down on their couch and decided to wait.

 

* * *

 

An hour later, Eobard came home and saw that Barry was asleep on the couch. He softly smiled at his son. He must have been waiting for him to get home. He gently shook Barry’s shoulder. He stirred before blearily opening his eyes. 

“Hey, kiddo. It’s getting pretty late, so why don’t you head to bed?” he said softly. 

“I needed t’ tell you somethin’,” Barry mumbled as he sat up. 

“How about you tell me in the morning? Go get to bed,” Eobard said. 

“M’kay,” Barry replied as he shuffled to his room. 

Eobard shook his head and smiled. This wasn’t the first time Barry had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for him. He wondered what Barry needed to tell him. He yawned. Well, whatever it was, it could wait until the morning.

 

 


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I kinda lost my muse for this over the summer. And now I'm in my first year of college, so I don't know how often I'll update. But I'm not abandoning this fic. I'm hoping the new season of The Flash will inspire me. Oh, and I edited the second chapter as well.

* * *

 

Glasses clinked and pool balls clicked together. The smell of smoke permeated the bar. And the man who had just entered stuck out like a sore thumb. Len raised an eyebrow at the military man, but just sipped his scotch. He wasn’t sure what a soldier was doing in a dive bar like Saints and Sinners, but Len didn’t actually care. Well he didn’t care until the man walked over to him and said, “Leonard Snart.”

Not a question, a statement. The man kept his shoulders back with a straight posture, one that wasn’t stiff just confident. A man used to being in charge. 

“Depends on who’s asking,” he replied. 

“General Wade Eiling,” the man responded. 

Len raised an eyebrow at that. He had heard of the general. A ruthless man who focused almost solely on meta-humans. He had admired his work for a while. 

“And what is a general, like yourself, doing at this fine establishment?” he questioned. 

“I’m searching for a medicine, called Mirakuru. We finally have a lead on its location. I’m assembling a crew that can help me acquire it,” he answered. 

“So, why are you talking to me?” he wondered. 

“I’ve seen your work. I’m not sure what we’ll encounter on this island, and I need people who can handle themselves and protect their crew mates,” Eiling said. 

“And pray tell, why do you need a meta-human expert on this little expedition of yours?” Len asked. 

“I don’t. I need people who can hold their own,” he replied. 

“You have soldiers for that,” Len pointed out. 

“I’m bringing people who aren’t soldiers. They need someone like you, someone who can connect with them, but still protect them.”

“And what’s in it for me?” Len drawled. 

“A chance to save millions of lives. Mirakuru has been known to cure anything,” Eiling said. 

“Mm, how ‘bout no. I hunt metas. I’m not a John Smith type. I’m afraid you’ll just have to find someone else,” Len said. 

“I know all about why you joined that meta-human task force, about your father. About everything he did.” 

Len stilled at that. Not many people knew about his father. Lisa and Mick were about it. This man had really done his research. 

“Think about finding a cure to almost any disease. This could be a cure for cancer,” Eiling said. 

“You do make a good point, General,” Len said as he looked at the contents at the bottom of his glass as they swirled around. “I’m assuming this pays well.”

“Very,” he responded. 

Len smirked. “Well, how could I say no to curing cancer?”

“Good. I’m glad you came to your senses. And make sure to ask that sister of yours to come. Oh, and the fire-starter, too. And bring those fancy guns with you. We might just need them,” he said as he headed out.

 

* * *

**67 Days Later**

Len hadn't travelled outside of Central much. He had gone to a few different cities to help advise other meta task forces on how to handle the meta-human problem, but beside that he was content to just stay in his city. It was his home turf, and shit was always going down in Central. The meta-human problem was concentrated there. At least, he mused, it wasn’t like Gotham. That place was full of crazies without the added metas. He didn’t particularly like leaving his city. He and his Rogues were one of the few task forces that actually was equipped to handle metas. And now there were only a few Rogues left in Central, while the rest of them were on this boat. It would be interesting to return to the city. Hopefully, it wasn’t in ruins. 

As much as he loved Central City, he could appreciate where they were. The island they were approaching was beautiful. Lush, green canopy covered the sprawling land, white sand spread across the beach encircling the island. Swooping cliffs climbed high with the same green topping it. He had never expressed as much, but he had always wanted to visit the Caribbean. His mother had been from there, and he could remember her telling him about it when he was little, about the people, the music, the food, the beautiful forests and wildlife. Before everything had gone to shit, they had made plans to visit her home town and visit all her old haunts, but she had left, and once Lisa was born, he had never thought about it, except for the occasional late night musing.

This island was far from the Caribbean, and he was sure that the two places were different, but he was glad that he was traveling and experiencing something new, like him and his mother used to talk about. 

“Lenny,” Lisa drawled as she approached him. “Pretty view, huh?”

“Very,” he replied. 

They were over on the starboard side towards the front of the ship. No one was paying them any attention.

“You know, I’ve been thinking,” she said lowly, “and I can’t help but wonder why we’re here.”

“Lise, not this again,” he said. 

“What?” she replied innocently. “You’re not intrigued as to why three meta-human task force members are part of a crew to find some sort of miracle cure. I have a hard time believing that you’re not the least bit curious.”

“Oh, I was, and as I’ve explained before, I looked into it. As much as I don’t like Eiling, he’s led the military groups that have taken down countless dangerous metas. It makes sense that he would want some expert back up. He may be paranoid, but we’re getting paid well to indulge it.”

“That’s the other thing that doesn’t make sense. Why the sudden change? Why go from hunting metas to hunting for some obscure cure developed during World War Two?” she said. 

He had been wondering that himself for a long time. It had taken awhile, and some bribing while they were stopped in Panama for supplies, to get everything on Eiling. No to mention the time it had taken Len to go through it all, but he had eventually unearthed the reason why.

“Found something out, actually, that would explain the sudden change,” Len replied.

Lisa raised an eyebrow, “Oh, and what would that be?”

“His wife is sick. She was diagnosed with an incurable form of leukemia. I’m guessing he wants to cure her,” he said. 

She hummed. “Something about this still feels off,” she muttered. “But at least we get to go somewhere beautiful.”

He hummed in agreement.

They had anchored off the coast of the island and were lowering boats into the water. Eiling had the main crew go to shore. Len knew most of the crew, including Mick, an old friend who was part of his Rogues, and Detective Joe West. While not on any meta-human task force, he was the head detective on many of the meta cases in Central. Len couldn’t help but share Lisa’s sentiments that something still didn’t feel right. He couldn’t understand the need for four meta-human experts on a mission for a drug on a deserted island. But, he had done his research, and nothing had come up that was suspicious. Len chalked it up to paranoia on the general’s part, as he had overtime thought this over, but the conclusion still felt too straightforward. Or maybe that was just him projecting. Ever since the meta-human outbreak when he was a kid, things had always been complicated. 

Anyway, he didn’t know the other two that had joined this team, Iris West, a journalist who was doing a piece on the expedition, and Caitlin Snow, a doctor that was head of the medical team that was going to analyze the miracle drug when they found it and would run the tests and trials when they got home. 

The main crew grabbed their stuff and got onto the dinghies. They began to head towards the island. When they got to there, they dragged the boats onto land and started to set up camp. Lisa and him were sharing a tent. The siblings started to build their tent at the edge of the beach, under the canopy of trees. The others set up their tents near theirs. Soon, everyone had somewhere to sleep. Mick and Len started to build a fire pit and get a fire going while the others started getting food ready. By the time they were done setting up camp and eating, night had descended on the island. Eiling announced that they should all get some sleep and that they would start exploring the island in the morning. Len and Lisa went back to their tent and lay down, both exhausted from the day, and promptly fell asleep. 


End file.
